Mission To Observe
by Shana LurvDango
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are transferred to North High School where Haruhi and the others are! What are they doing there? UPDATED! Chapter 7 : Syaoran's Dream
1. A Mission From Eriol

**Haruhi Suzumiya & Card Captor Sakura Crossover Fanfic**

_Title: Mission To Observe_

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are transferred to North High School where Haruhi and the others are! What are they doing there? Chapter 1: A Mission From Eriol

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Third Fanfic- (Hope I can write this well! )**_

A/N: I know they are not allowed…Just let me say something. I have this idea for a long time and finally decided to type it out. And try to review please! :D

Sakura Kinomoto- 17 Years Old

Syaoran Li-17 Years Old

Eriol Hiiragizawa- 17 Years Old

Tomoyo Daidouji-17 Years Old

"Tell me again, Eriol, the purpose of going there when Tomoyo is…." Sakura held her anger and tears as she choked the words out.

"Sakura, calm down." Syaoran said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. Sakura loosen her tensed muscles and sighed.

"Eriol, you yourself know that Tomoyo is in a comatose, now in the hospital, in a goddamn hospital! How do you think I can go while she is in such a state? I don't want." Sakura said as she slipped out of Syaoran's embrace and paced around the dark room.

"Sakura-san, I know fairly well. You and my descendent is the only one I can count on now. I will keep an eye on Tomoyo's condition for you, after all, she is my girlfriend." Eriol said calmly, his melancholic voice resounding in the dark room.

"Arghh…You are her boyfriend, but I am her best friend! Eriol, I…Syaoran, say something!" Sakura said as she sat down on one of the cushioned sofa.

"Sakura…It's alright. We can trust Eriol on this. If anything happens to Tomoyo, we will rush back and abandon this damn mission." Syaoran said as he sat down next to Sakura.

"…Fine, but I hold it to you, Eriol, if anything happens to Tomoyo, you will get it from me." Sakura said as she clutched the fabric of the cushioned sofa tightly.

Syaoran gently removed her fingers from the poor fabric and squeezed her hand gently. "Everything would definitely be alright." Syaoran said to Sakura.

Sakura nodded.

Sakura sighed as she looked out of the window. Syaoran and her are in a limousine, currently heading towards North High School. Her mind drifted back to the time when Eriol called Syaoran and her over to his house.

_~Flashback~_

"_What is it, Eriol?" Sakura asked as she sat on the cushioned sofa in the dark room. Syaoran sat beside her and looked at Eriol._

"_A mission." Eriol said as he sat on his favourite red chair. Sakura tilted her head questionably as Syaoran glared at Eriol while saying, "you just need our help." _

_Eriol smiled and nodded. "As sharp as ever, huh, my cute little descendent." He said. Before Syaoran could open his mouth, Sakura beat him to it, "What help, Eriol?" Eriol's face turned serious and he said, "Transfer to North High School. I need you to observe this girl."_

_Sakura nearly choked at the orange juice Ruby Moon brought to her just now. "What?" Syaoran asked angrily, his green aura burning. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand before any fighting could happen and pulled him down to his seat. Sakura stood up, and paced around._

_Finally, she turned around and asked, "Which girl and why?" Eriol sighed and began his explanation._

"_This girl, named Haruhi Suzumiya. She has god-like powers, to be able to generate data out of nowhere. She can make anything happen, as long as she believes in it. This god-like ability allows her to change, destroy, and reshape reality to her desires." _

"_And? Why do we need to observe her?" Syaoran asked._

"_This god-like abilities she possessed have reshaped realities. So far, there is time-travellers, aliens, and espers. She even repeated summer vacation 15 000 times before." Eriol said as he sipped his green tea._

_Syaoran and Sakura's eyes widen. "You mean our magic comes from her too?" They both asked at the same time. Eriol chuckled and put down the cup of green tea._

"_No. Your magic powers didn't come from her. Magic comes from one's heart. Even though Suzumiya-san has god-like powers, she didn't create the world after all. Magic is created with the world, and only selected few have it. She only gained that power 4 years ago." Eriol said._

"_Then? What is the purpose of going there when we have nothing to do with it? You said it yourself; magic comes from one's heart. So what's the point? We have no business with her!" Sakura snapped._

_Syaoran stood up and walked toward Sakura. "Sakura…"_

"_The purpose, the objectives are to help the alien, time-traveller and esper control her powers. When it get out of control, meaning her emotions are in a turmoil, or she is mentally affected, her powers might get out of control. And we are there to help." Eriol said calmly._

_Sakura gritted her teeth. "Eriol…You know Tomoyo is…" Tears welled up at the corners of her eyes as she brushed it away. Syaoran brought her into his arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back. _

"_Sakura…It might not be that bad…" Syaoran said._

"_Syaoran! You know how Tomoyo is…" Sakura sniffed._

_Sakura turned to glare at Eriol, but failed miserably. "Tell me again, Eriol, the purpose of going there when Tomoyo is…"_

_~End Flashback~ _and the rest is what happened earlier…

Sakura sighed again, and Syaoran wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her towards him. Sakura lay contently on Syaoran's chest. "Syaoran…I don't want to leave Tomoyo alone in Tomoeda…"

Syaoran sighed and switch his hold to her shoulder. He replied as his hold tightens, "Sakura, we should trust Eriol on this. No one can predict what happen that time when Tomoyo met with the car accident…"

Sakura winced at the word 'accident' and buried her head deeper in his arm. She slid her slim hands around Syaoran's waist. "I could have predicted it! I should have!" Sakura said, her voice muffled as tears streamed down her cheeks. Syaoran looked at the emerald-eyed girl as he hugged her.

"Sakura, no one can predict it…Not even you…" Sakura looked up at her boyfriend with her tear-stained face. She smiled lightly at his effort to calm her down. Sakura sighed and said, "I am the most powerful sorceress in the world…so why? Why can't I predict such a simple thing?"

"Sakura, it is not a simple thing. If it is a simple thing, you wouldn't have cried about it. The fact that neither Eriol nor you can heal her already proofed that it is not a simple thing." Syaoran said.

"Syaoran, the fact that my magical powers are not enough still remains." Sakura said dejectedly as she massaged her temples.

"Sakura, magical powers can be increased. And didn't the doctor say that Tomoyo's condition is improving?" Syaoran replied, trying to ease the atmosphere between them.

"…I guess you are right, Syaoran." Sakura replied. She looked out of the window of the limousine, "I will summon Kero-chan and Yue now. Telling them to keep an eye on Tomoyo's condition will be the best." Syaoran nodded mutely.

"Key which hides the power of the stars, abide your mistress's will and summon the guardians of the Sakura Book!" The key around Sakura's neck glowed and two spirits were summoned. They are bowing right in front of her at her feet.

Sakura motioned them to stand and told them everything telepathically. "Understood." The two spirits muttered and disappeared.

"We are here, Mistress Sakura, Master Syaoran." Ruby Moon said in her human form. "Please take care, Master Eriol would not like you to get hurt or into any trouble." Ruby Moon said as Sakura and Syaoran stepped out of the limousine. Sakura nodded and the limousine drove off.

Sakura sighed for the countless time and raised her head to see the building, with a big sign that wrote, 'North High School'.

**I just hope I wrote this to your liking! This idea just came popping in. And please review so I would be encouraged to update the next chapter faster. Pleasetry to visit my facebook page too. I would be posting my update dates on it. Like my page!**

**-Nakamura Sachiko**


	2. New Students

**Haruhi Suzumiya & Card Captor Sakura Crossover Fanfic**

_Title: Mission To Observe_

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are transferred to North High School where Haruhi and the others are! What are they doing there? Chapter 1: New Students

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Third Fanfic- (Hope I can write this well! )  
**_

Sakura walked slowly towards the classroom. Syaoran and her just got their schedule, and no doubt, it is the same classes for both of them.

They walked in silent and finally, stopped at a door with a sign that says, "Class 2-A". Sakura sighed and knocked on the door. A teacher with grey hair opened the door, and asked, "Are you the new students from Tomoeda?"

Sakura just looked away, not bothering to answer. Syaoran quickly caught on and replied, "Uh…Yeah."

The teacher raised a brow and said, "Wait here for a moment." The teacher went inside and Sakura and Syaoran could hear the start of the long speech he is going to make about the new students.

"Syaoran, that teacher is going to take 10 minutes and 24 seconds before he invite us in, you know." Sakura said impassively as she walked towards the staircase.

"Ah, Sakura, where are you going?" Syaoran asked as he ran towards his girlfriend. "Getting a drink. I am not wasting 10 minutes of my life there." Sakura resounded and hopped towards the drink machine.

Syaoran shook his head at his girlfriend's attitude. He then smirked and said, "Help me get a can of coffee too then. I am staying put outside the classroom in case your prediction is wrong."

Sakura instantly snapped her head towards Syaoran's direction and her hand glowed red. Her pink aura flared a little as she threw the can of coffee towards him forcefully, aiming at his head. "What did you say? I am never wrong about simple predictions like this! SYAORAN LI! HOLD ON!"

Syaoran chuckled as he dodged the oncoming can of coffee. The coffee crashed into the wall with a loud 'bang'. He laughed a little and said, "Get a new one for me!" 'At least she is feeling better.' Syaoran thought as he smiled. He then shook his head and thought, 'But she shouldn't have used The Power to throw the coffee.'

~Outside The Classroom~

Sakura leaned on the wall and glared at Syaoran. "I would have just told Power-chan to throw the coffee personally, you know."

Syaoran just laughed and turned towards the classroom door. "Hey, it is 10 minutes already, should we go in?"

"Not yet, there is 10 more seconds." Sakura replied as she threw the empty cans of coffee into the bin.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

…

"Come in, new students." The teacher's voice sounded from the other side.

Sakura sighed as Syaoran dragged her in.

~In The Classroom~

Kyon's POV

So they are the new students? Haruhi haven't told me that she wished for anything so these new students are normal. Sigh. The girl's poking me from behind. I turned around and looked at her.

She grinned at me, eyes shining. Okay, that really means something. She is plotting something. I groaned inwardly. "Hey you know, Kyon? This two new students are quite mysterious! I am gonna invite them into SOS Brigade!" I sighed. New members, huh? Lately, we haven't got any. So if these two new students are normal, then, yay! I am not the only normal one in the Brigade anymore.

I looked to the front to see them bowing lightly. Well, at least the boy is. The girl looked depressed. She looks like she is trying hard not to show it, but failing miserably.

"I am Syaoran, Li. I would appreciate it if you would call me Li." That boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes said.

"Sakura…Kinomoto." The girl with long auburn hair said. (Yes, I decided to make her have long hair instead of short hair.) Her hair is a little curly, and she has emerald eyes.

Seeing as they don't want to talk anymore, the teacher told them to go to their seats, and yeah, how lucky(note the sarcasm), they are sitting right beside Haruhi. Well, the girl is. The new boy is sitting beside the new girl. And the new girl is sitting beside Haruhi. Great.

~After School~

Footsteps. That's what I can hear. Multiple Footsteps. Someone is running. I sighed as I tried to concentrate on the game with Koizumi. Asahina-san just served us a cup of tea. Freshly brewed. I was about to take a sip when Haruhi burst into the room.

"Haruhi…The door…" I said it like I did everyday. Haruhi glanced at the door and said, "Never mind that today. We have new members!" At that, we all turned our gaze to the door. And…there it is. The two new students.

The girl looks uncaring and depressed, while the boy looked concern at the girl. " SYAORAN LI AND SAKURA KINOMOTO! Our new members!" Haruhi exclaimed and dragged the two into the room.

Koizumi smiled at the two, same with Asahina-san. But their smile…Looks a little uneasy. Nagato fidget a little while looking at them. Guess they didn't expect new members.

The girl, Kinomoto, sat down on one of the spare chairs and looked down at her shoes. The boy, Li, just walked behind her and scooted to her level. Kinomoto massaged her temples while closing her eyes, and Li whispered something to her while hugging her.

Hmmm. So they are in a relationship. Great, cause Haruhi and I are in a relationship too. (Shocking O_O) We just stared at them while Li whispered a few words to her. She seems to have relaxed, as she stood up, along with Li.

She managed a forced smile, and that could be clearly seen by the others. "Hi…I am Sakura…Sakura Kinomoto. And…this is my boyfriend. Syaoran Li. We are from Tomoeda…" Kinomoto said. Li just nodded a little. "OH YEAH! I got some work to do! Bye, everyone!" Haruhi said as she exited the room.

Great. Now we would thrash things out. If they are normal, then I would have companion.

OH YEAH! I finished another chappie. I hope you like it! Please review or put this as favourite story so I know that at least there is someone reading this…As encouragement.

-Nakamura Sachiko


	3. Thrashing Things Out

**Haruhi Suzumiya & Card Captor Sakura Crossover Fanfic**

_Title: Mission To Observe_

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are transferred to North High School where Haruhi and the others are! What are they doing there? Chapter 3: Thrashing Things Out

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Third Fanfic-**_

Sorry if you think this story is crappy; I am trying to improve it. I will try to edit the story after examinations, so bear with me for a while.

-

~Kyon's POV~

Great. Now we would thrash things out. If they were normal, then I would have companion.

~Normal POV~

Sakura sat down on a chair, and Mikuru served tea. Sakura turned her head towards Kyon and said, "…Sorry, Kyon-san, but we are not quite normal, so you would have no companion."

Kyon just slapped his forehead and Yuki moved her chair towards the table. "Are you a time-traveller or an alien? I can't sense any esper power out from you two." Itsuki said as he stares at the couple seriously.

Sakura just stared at Itsuki impassively and Syaoran replied, "Sorcerer."

Silence…

"…"

"Kyon-kun, did Suzumiya-san say anything lately?" Mikuru asked as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"…Nope. Nothing. She…is just acting quite normal." Kyon replied as he stared at the two suspiciously.

"Sigh. There's no doubt you all will suspect us. Well, the truth is, I used some magic to make our sudden appearance look mysterious to Haruhi-san, to make her invite us to SOS Brigade, cause if we are in the same class and club, we could observe her better." Sakura said as she stood up and cross her arms.

"Magic?" Itsuki resounded, looking thoughtful. "Observe Suzumiya-san? What motive do you have?" Itsuki said as he turned towards the sorcerers.

"…Mission. You don't have to know that much. Just know that we two are here to help you all. Sometimes, you all will have trouble with her, right? You four can't control her emotions, so we are here to help." Sakura explained plainly.

"Backup." Yuki spoke. Syaoran just nodded, while Sakura look uncaring. "So? Prove that you are sorcerers. You might just be another random alien species that we don't know." Itsuki said as he leaned back on his chair a little.

Sakura just sighed before turning to Syaoran. 'Syao, can I sit out of this?' Sakura sent telepathically to Syaoran. Syaoran just shot her and 'I-don't-know' look.

The people in the room looked quizzically at the couple except for Yuki. "Telepathic." Yuki spoke in her deadpanned voice. The others stared at Yuki before nodding.

Sakura suddenly stood up, and took out a pink key with a star enclosed in the circle at the top. Two small wings are beside the circle.

"The key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release…" Sakura muttered unenergetically. Syaoran just sighed before the key turned into a staff.

Suddenly, a girl popped out of nowhere. The girl is wearing a long flowing blue and white dress. Her collar is shaped like wings. She has grey curly, long hair. And two wings sprouted out from the back of her head. She has a blue sign (something like a tattoo) on her forehead, and memorising eyes. And she is…flying?

The girl flew around Sakura and finally stopped in front of her. "Sakura-sama, are you okay? You seem down. Light-neesama and Dark-neesama are worried. Not to mention the other cards." The girl spoke.

The others just stared dumbfounded at Sakura. Syaoran spoke, "Hope, Sakura is just worried, don't worry, it's all right. I will take care of her."

"Worried? You mean about Tomoyo-sama?" The girl, namely Hope, said as she put a finger to her chin.

Seeing Sakura's even more depressed face, Hope immediately realised her mistake. "Ah! Sor-Sorry, Sakura-sama…" Hope said as she lowered her head.

"…It's all right, Hope-chan. You are right. And, can you please tell Yue or Kero-chan to report to me this evening? I'm a bit busy now." Sakura said.

Hope just nodded and replied a quick, 'I shall take my leave now.' Sakura just nodded and Hope faded away.

"I think you saw it, I mean Hope-chan." Sakura said as her staff returned to a key necklace.

"Uh…yeah…so, the girl named Hope is…" Itsuki asked but cut off by Sakura. "Hope-chan is a spirit. Sigh. My ability is to summon these spirits, in short." The Sakura Book instantly appeared, floating at her side. And the book opened, and cards flew out, circling Sakura.

"Syaoran's ability is to call forth the four elements gods, and summon them. He is mostly attack." Sakura said and the cards returned to the book.

"I have no time to talk to you all, and I am well aware that you all are here because of your own reasons, like this esper guy here which is here because of religious belief. I don't care what you are here for, but I am just sure that I am what Yuki-san just said, backup. So whatever conflicts you all will have because of what position you are in or who you are, Syaoran and me will not be included in it. We are here because of a mission, but we won't go to all means just to complete it." Sakura said and smirked. "I think maybe Syaoran and I are classified as…bodyguards? We just need to protect Haruhi-san from any harm, try to avoid any things that will affect her emotions in a bad way, and once the time is up, we are gone." Sakura said and stood up.

"Syaoran and I are busy, so we are going for now." Sakura said and a magic circle appears beneath her and Syaoran. Before they disappear, Syaoran sent Itsuki, Kyon, Mikuru and Yuki a telepathic message.

Kyon's POV

A voice suddenly resounded through my ears.

'Sorry about Sakura's behaviour today. She's a bit moody recently because something happened.'

I looked up and saw Li with an apologetic look, looking at us before he disappeared with Kinomoto.

I looked at the others and by their expression, it is clear they heard that voice in their head. "Is it tele-, telepe-, tela-, telepathe-,tele-" I asked but stumbled upon that last word. What was it again? Sigh. "Telepathic message." Nagato said with her usual tone.

Itsuki nodded and said, "We should be careful." And Asahina-san agreed with him.

**Completed on 14 May, 10:43PM.**

**-Nakamura Sachiko**


	4. Sakura's Dream

**Haruhi Suzumiya & Card Captor Sakura Crossover Fanfic**

_Title: Mission To Observe_

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are transferred to North High School where Haruhi and the others are! What are they doing there? Chapter 4: The Dream

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Third Fanfic-**_

Sorry if you think this story is crappy; I am trying to improve it. I will try to edit the story after examinations, so bear with me for a while.  


_**A/N: Okay, please read this. I want to thank a reviewer who have encouraged me so much. So I decided to update this story. She is really considerate, and I now have new-found determination to pull through this crossover. She is Erica-moon, a really encouraging, sensitive, understanding person. I really hope we two would be friends, since she understands a writer's feelings *sobs*. Okay, that's it for Author's Note. Once again, thank you, Erica-moon!**_

**~Shall we start with a little recap?~**

Kyon's POV

A voice suddenly resounded through my ears.

'Sorry about Sakura's behaviour today. She's a bit moody recently because something happened.'

I looked up and saw Li with an apologetic look, looking at us before he disappeared with Kinomoto.

I looked at the others and by their expression, it is clear they heard that voice in their head. "Is it tele-, telepe-, tela-, telepathe-,tele-" I asked but stumbled upon that last word. What was it again? Sigh. "Telepathic message." Nagato said with her usual tone.

Itsuki nodded and said, "We should be careful." And Asahina-san agreed with him.

**~Sakura's POV~**

**~In The Hospital~**

"Tomoyo…" I whispered and put a hand to her forehead.

"When will you wake up?" I muttered.

I looked to Eriol. "Any improvements?" I asked, desperate.

"No such luck…sorry, Sakura." Eriol replied, and sat down on the couch.

I inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. I couldn't bear to see Tomoyo in such a state. A tear unconsciously slid down my cheek.

"Eriol, I am going home… Sorry…" I said and headed for the door. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Eriol staring at me.

I halted and turned my gaze from the door to the wall. Just anywhere to avoid that stare Eriol is giving me.

Finally, I snapped. "Eriol! Will you just stop giving me that look?" I shouted at him. Just then, I felt an immense amount of green, comforting aura behind me. I turned behind and Syaoran hugged me.

I cried out. "Stupid Eriol! I just told you, stop giving me that pitiful look! I am alright!" my voice muffled.

I can still sense his gaze on me, but I didn't say anything anymore. Why? Tomoyo…

**~Sakura's POV~**

**~At Night~**

**~Li's Mansion, Sakura's Room~**

I sighed and use a brush to comb my hair. I just want Tomoyo to wake up, then maybe, I could do my mission peacefully.

The door to my room clicked open. I felt a strong but warm, orange aura. I recognise it. It is Syaoran's mother, Yelan.

I turned behind, ready to curtsy. She just waved it off and said, "No formalities, Syao Ying."

Syao Ying is the nickname she gave me. My Chinese name is Ying Fa. And so, people close to me sometimes call me Syao Ying. Well, Yelan and Syaoran's four sisters call me Syao Ying most of the time.

I sighed and she sat down on one of the couches. I sat down on another, and poured some Oolong Tea for her.

"Have some, Mama." I said. I called her Mama because she's like a mother figure to me ever since I moved in her when I was 14. That time, she cared deeply about me, and when she found out I don't have a mother, she asked if she could be pose as Nadeshiko-mama, so here I am.

She smiled and gracefully took a sip. "I believe Eriol gave you quite a mission, didn't he?" she asked.

I just looked down at the floor. "Hmm. He's crazy, Mama. Tomoyo is already…" I said, but did not continue the sentence.

"Syao Ying, do not scold someone like that. But sometimes, I do agree with you. But I know…he must know what he is doing. Don't worry, all this will end…soon." Mama said and placed the cup on the table.

"Now, Syao Ying, this is the only advise I can give you. Go to sleep, tomorrow would be a brand new day. I am sure Tomoyo wouldn't want you to be like that, right?" Mama said and walked gracefully to the double oak door.

"Good night, Syao Ying." Mama said.

"Good night, Mama." I replied, and she went out.

_**~Sakura's Dream~**_

_**~Normal POV~**_

Sakura walked around the darkness aimlessly, trying to figure out where she is. Suddenly, she heard someone singing.

"Tomoyo, is that you?" Sakura asked, turning around.

Sakura remember this tune very clearly. She sang it when they were still in Elementary School. Tears sprang to Sakura's eyes. It's been a long time since she heard Tomoyo's voice as she hasn't awoke from her coma yet. Wait…coma? Then how- Is this a dream?

"Tomoyo! If you are here…please! Let me see you, even if this is a dream!" Sakura screamed.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped the darkness and out came a woman…no, it is a spirit.

"Dream-san…" Sakura muttered.

"Sakura-sama…I can't talk to you in person as only you can see this dream. So I appeared before you in your dream, to tell you, no, to show you." Dream spoke.

"Then? This is premonition dream, and I heard Tomoyo's voice, does this means Tomoyo is waking up?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"It is…quite. But I can't tell you anymore, neither can I show you, so you have to listen, my respectable mistress." Dream said and glided away into the darkness.

"Be careful…Sakura-sama…" her voice drifting away as she said.

"Wait! Dream-san! What is going to-" Sakura abruptly stop her question and she heard a piercing scream.

Sakura turned around and looked around. "Wha- Tomoyo! Tomoyo! TOMOYO!" Sakura shouted, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"No…No…Tomoyo…" Sakura sobbed, thinking that this is to happen to Tomoyo right after she wakes up.

"Wha-What's happening?" Tomoyo's voice resounded in the darkness again. Sakura looked up in the darkness.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. Suddenly, she can hear screams in the background and the earth shaking.

"An earthquake?" Tomoyo's voice resounded and footsteps were heard. "Eriol! What's happening? Where is Sakura and Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked frantically.

Sakura can't see anything, but still asked, "What? What? Eriol?" "We have to run, Tomoyo! Then I will rush back hereto fix everything! Hurry!" Eriol's voice is heard.

"Wha- We can't without Sakura and Syaoran!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Tears once again roll down Sakura's cheeks. "Let me see something! Dream-san! Let me see! It's not enough to just listen! Dream-san!" Sakura cried while sobbing.

"-kura? Sakura?" A voice pierced through the darkness. And suddenly, Sakura woke up.

"Sakura?" Syaoran's delicate voice asked.

Sakura looked around her surrounding. It is her room, in the Li Mansion; Syaoran is right beside her, with Yelan and Syaoran's sister at the side, looking at her worridly.

"Ah…" Sakura tried to say something, but tears keep coming and she can't stop crying. Syaoran looked at her frantically and hugged her.

**~After 5 Minutes~**

"Tomoyo…" Sakura choked out. Everyone looked at her. Sakura sighed and uncover her blanket. There lay The Dream Card and the transformed wand.

Everyone looked at it, finally understanding that she had a premonition dream. Then Sakura started telling them about the dream.

When she finished, Yelan looked thoughtful. "Well, Syao Ying, you shouldn't push Dream too much. Maybe she is also having a hard time to show you that dream."

Sakura just looked down. Then she turned the wand back into a key necklace, and levitated the card back into the Sakura Book.

"Maybe you are right, Mama. I will try not to push her too much. Sorry for waking all of you up…" Sakura said.

The quadruplets, which are Syaoran's sisters, raced forward, stole Sakura out of Syaoran's grasp and hugged Sakura.

"Thank goodness you are alright, Syao Ying!" The quadruplets said in unison. Sakura just sweat dropped.

"Girls, we are leaving Syao Ying alone. She needs to have her sleep. Well, Syaoran, you should leave too. We don't want you staying here, don't we?" Yelan said, her eyes shining dangerously at the last two sentences.

Syaoran shivered and quickly exited, but not before saying a quick, 'Good night, Sakura.' The girls reluctantly let go of Sakura and went out of the room, saying a 'Good night, Syao Ying!'

"Well then, Syao Ying, pardon my intrusion. I will take my leave now." Yelan said gracefully and walked out.

Sakura just sighed and went back to sleep.

**Well! This chapter's over! Thanks again to Erica-moon! **

**-Nakamura Sachiko**


	5. A Meeting

**Haruhi Suzumiya & Card Captor Sakura Crossover Fanfic**

_Title: Mission To Observe_

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are transferred to North High School where Haruhi and the others are! What are they doing there? Chapter 6: A Meeting

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Third Fanfic-**_

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Recap~**

"Girls, we are leaving Syao Ying alone. She needs to have her sleep. Well, Syaoran, you should leave too. We don't want you staying here, don't we?" Yelan said, her eyes shining dangerously at the last two sentences.

Syaoran shivered and quickly exited, but not before saying a quick, 'Good night, Sakura.' The girls reluctantly let go of Sakura and went out of the room, saying a 'Good night, Syao Ying!'

"Well then, Syao Ying, pardon my intrusion. I will take my leave now." Yelan said gracefully and walked out.

Sakura just sighed and went back to sleep.

**~On With The Story~**

**~Normal POV~**

"Syaoran, are you sure you don't need some coffee?" Sakura asked, concern lingering in her voice.

Syaoran sat directly in front of her. They are now having breakfast, with Yelan sitting at the end or the long rectangular table. Followed by Fanren, then Fuutie in front of her, Feimei and Shiefa in front her.

Syaoran is in a daze, as he did not sleep much yesterday for he was thinking of Sakura's dream.

"Syaoran…" Sakura sweat dropped since Syaoran didn't hear anything, neither notice her. He was just staring at nowhere, even though he seem to look at Sakura.

"Syao Ying, don't bother! He would be okay!" Fuutie said energetically.

Sakura just smiled, though she doubts what Fuutie said.

"Syaoran…? We need to get to school…Wei-san would be waiting…Syaoran?" Sakura called out gently after she finished his breakfast.

The sisters just giggled and whispered to each other, before turning to Sakura and said, "Syao Ying, why don't you levitate him in the car?"

"No! Wait, I think we could just push him onto the ground!"

"No! We should tell Sakura to kiss him!"

"No! My idea is the best!"

The sisters argued for a while, before Yelan silence them by banging on the table once.

"Girls, silence. Syao Ying, the mission you are going on… Although the main character doesn't know her powers are destructive, you still have to be careful. Just for safety concern, I'll put a spell on you, to repel any destructive force. I can't say how long it would last, but probably for this week, at least. The longest should be six month. Should it wear off, you could back it up with your own magic. Just make sure it won't take too much of your magic." Yelan said and stood off after wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Syao Ying, it is time for you to go to school. Wake Syaoran out of that stupor. And girls, come with me. We have to discuss something." Yelan ordered.

"Yes, Mama. Pardon us first." Sakura said, and dragged Syaoran out with a firm and red aura, that represents The Power card, since she failed to wake him up.

"Yes, Mother!" The four girls exclaimed and followed their mother to the back garden.

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Normal POV~  
**

**~10.00AM~**

"Syaoran…I made bento…" Sakura said and passed Syaoran his box. They are now under a Sakura tree, in the garden at the side of the school.

"Sakura…are you alright?" Syaoran asked, finally out of his 'stupor' an hour ago. "…Yeah…of course. Why not?" Sakura tried to give a smile, but failed.

"We should finish this fast…Haruhi-san told me there's a meeting in the clubroom…" Sakura said, trying to change the subject.

"Sakura…"

"Syaoran, let's not talk about it, okay?" Sakura asked, facing the other way, so as to avoid Syaoran's gaze.

**~In The Clubroom~**

"So, as to welcome our new members, I want to hold a party! Or, maybe, we could do something else as a group! Just to celebrate!" Haruhi exclaimed happily and dumped a stack of flyers and brochure on the table.

Kyon stared at the flyers and brochure with the usual are-you-crazy expression. Sakura just stared at the stack blankly, while Syaoran is only putting his attention on Sakura.

Itsuki is trying to pick up the chess piece under that stack and Mikuru just had dreadful thoughts of what she would be made to do, or to be precise, what costume she would be forced to wear.

Well, for Yuki, she is just like herself.

"So…I was thinking of the baseball competition! We entered one last year! Or…maybe we can…" Haruhi's eyes twinkled for a second when her gaze fall on Mikuru. "Cosplay competition!" Mikuru yelped as Haruhi raised a brochure up in the air.

Suddenly, the speaker crackled to life. "The following people, please report to the office. Sakurai Akira, Matsumoto Kiseki, Ooshige Eri, Suzumiya Haruhi. The people above have been chosen as representatives for the trip to Singapore. Please come to the office right now. I repeat…"

Haruhi growled at the speaker, and hissed, "I didn't sign up for it." Sakura could feel that she is emitting a menacing aura. Well, any normal person could feel it.

Haruhi stomped towards the door and said, "I'll be right back." And shut the door roughly.

Sakura stared at the cosplay competition brochure, and levitated it to her hands. Then she stared at it for a second and turned her gaze to Mikuru.

"Looks like Yuki-san and I would be dragged into this." Sakura said and the brochure flew towards Yuki.

She took it, stared at it for a second, and passed to Mikuru. Mikuru stared at the paper with shaky hands, trembling with tears.

Sakura sighed and stood up. "Syaoran and I would go back to the classroom first. Well, don't try to change Haruhi-san's mind. She won't be happy. I can see her mind is set on that thing. Bye."

The couple exited the room and Itsuki took the brochure from Mikuru. He stared at it and smiled a little apologetically. "Asahina-san, it looks like you would be in for a rough day soon. Good luck."

Kyon grabbed the brochure from Itsuki and said, " Four people a group. Cosplay competition. What the heck? I think I would try talking to Haruhi."

"It-It's okay, Kyon-kun! I-eh, I would be all right! Sakura-san already said not to talk Suzumiya-san out of it…It would dampen her spirits…" Mikuru said.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Haruhi came in. "I'm back!" "Haruhi…the door…" Kyon reminded again.

"Oh…never mind that. Where are Li and Sakura? I already decided to join the Cosplay Competition!" Haruhi said and walked in.

"They went back to class." Itsuki replied.

"Haruhi, what did they tell you there?" Kyon asked.

"Oh! That. They are so boring, they told me I have been voted as leaders of one of the groups for the trip. It includes second years only, but I think a few third years are coming with us. I rather go with all of you, so we could search for more mysterious happenings… Hey, maybe more mysterious thing happens in Singapore! Why don't we go there together? Oh wait, some of you aren't chosen…This is so boring! That means that I am going alone with other second years! I would have to stay there for a week, you know! We could use that time pretty well!" Haruhi rambled on and in.

Kyon sighed.

~Unknown POV~

"Have you checked on this girl?"

"Yes. Sakura Kinomoto. A sorcerer. 17 years old."

"I will go through the report later. Report to Mikuru Asahina first. And remember to report to the present one too."

"Yes sir."

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

Finished at 1.21PM.

Raining heavily.

Rain spilling in.

Big wind.

-Nakamura Sachiko


	6. The Dream Card

Haruhi Suzumiya & Card Captor Sakura FanficTitle : Mission To Observe

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura transferred to North High School where Haruhi and the others are! What are they doing there? Chapter 6: The Dream Card

By: Shana LurvDango (Sachiko) [Stella]

-Third Fanfic-

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Recap~**

**~Unknown POV~**

"Have you checked on this girl?"

"Yes. Sakura Kinomoto. A sorcerer. 17 years old."

"I will go through the report later. Report to Mikuru Asahina first."

"Yes sir."

**~On With The Story~**

**~Kyon's POV~**

**~Friday~**

**~Afternoon~**

It is already the day after Haruhi decided that we would- correction, Asahina-san and the other girls in SOS Brigade would take part in the Cosplay Competition helf in town.

I sighed. It is after school already, and Haruhi have reluctantly (and may I add, furiously) gone to the meeting for the trip to Singapore.

I mean, seriously, if Haruhi's mind go haywire, she might start to use that power hers unconsciously. Maybe the airport would be closed, or the flight would be cancelled, or all the teachers and pupils would have an unknown disease suddenly.

I shook my head mentally, and focused of the chess pieces in front of me. I am currently having a game with Koizumi, but I could swear he looked worried. Ha! Haruhi going alone to a foreign country, why wouldn't he be worried?

"Koizumi, I know you are worried about Haruhi." I spoke, breaking the silence and stopping Asahina-san from serving tea.

Kinomoto stared at me with her emerald eyes, and Li stared at me with his amber eyes.

Surprisingly, Nagato also looked up.

Koizumi nodded his head, maintaining his smiling demeanour while his eyebrows creased.

"I am sure Asahina-san is also worried of Suzumiya-san going to another place with non of us alone." Koizumi replied.

At this, Asahina-san sat down on one of the chairs. What's that look in her eyes? Fear…and…guilt? Wait…I can understand fear, but guilt? Why guilt?

Kinomoto chose this time to speak, "So, even if that is, what would you want to do? Follow her to Singapore? I know you, Mikuru and Yuki are chosen to go to the trip. But, without this guy here, you three most probably can't do anything. She 'chose' him, you know."

A moment of silence followed.

Li budged in hesitantly, "Maybe…just maybe…we should go too… Sakura."

Kinomoto instantly stared at Li like he had grown two heads. "Sy-Syaoran… Ho-How could… When To-Tomo-y-yo…is…" Kinomoto choked out, her eyes glistering with unshed tears.

Li stared at Kinomoto guiltily, while the others, namely Koizumi, Asahina-san, Nagato and me shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. Well, maybe with exception of Nagato.

And, who is this Tomoyo? We heard her the first time when Kinomoto demonstrated her magic, but, we don't know anything more.

Kinomoto gritted her teeth when Li didn't say anything.

Suddenly, she opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but Li cut her off. "Sakura…do you not trust Eriol?"

Kinomoto's eyes widen at 'Eriol', and she turned her head away to avoid Li's gaze.

"I…I'll think of it…There's no point…" Kinomoto muttered.

Her magic circle appeared under her and she disappeared. Li just sigh and run a hand through his hair.

"I guess I should be going. Bye, guys. We'll come back with an answer, most probably tomorrow." Li said. He stood up and a green magic circle appears on the floor, under his feet. It is the same pattern as the Lasin Board he showed us.

Then he disappeared. I sighed. After the addition to the SOS Brigade, things have surprisingly become quiet.

I sighed.

_Tip, Tap, Tip, Tap._

I made my move on the chessboard.

The door burst open.

I turned my head calmly to face my girlfriend aka Haruhi Suzumiya who just burst through the door.

"Haruhi, the door." I cut her off before she could say anything.

Realisation strikes her face as she turned around and closed the door softly.

I sighed as she rambled about how useless the meeting just now seem to be. "Wait. Where's Sakura and Li?" Haruhi ask.

Well, I answered, since that's the only reasonable thing she said ever since she entered the room. "They went home."

"Oh…Why are they always gone. Sheesh. I wanted to let Sakura try on some outfits!" Haruhi rambled on and I attempted to drown out the noise by focusing on the game.

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Normal POV~**

**~Sunday~**

**~Afternoon~**

Sakura gulped as she walked through the white hospital walls. Syaoran and her can feel Eriol's aura emitting from the second highest floor, which is the 11th floor. She stared down at her feet, unable to stare at the white walls any longer.

Syaoran kept his attention at Sakura. Finally, they reached Tomoyo's room.

It's been months…they still could not find a single healing spell that could heal Tomoyo's condition.

They tried almost everything…now…it's up to her willpower.

Sakura silently pushed the door open, and saw Eriol on the couch, drinking some juice. He has dark circle under his eyes, which suggests that he hadn't have enough sleep.

Sakura walked towards Tomoyo's bed and sat down on the chair. Every visit…almost every visit has ended up with tears. Syaoran did what he usually do when he come in; change the water and flower in the vase, get hot water, and some odd jobs.

He had never complained. Sakura stared at Tomoyo's sleeping features. Her best friend in a coma, yet she could not do anything. This is the worst.

Sakura finally reached a shaky hand out and traced Tomoyo's features. "Tomoyo…wake up. Just…wake up…I know you are there somewhere… Just, you can do whatever you want! Dress me up…Let you record me a thousand times. People are waiting, Tomoyo! Eriol…Syaoran…Sonomi-san…I am waiting too…" Sakura's lower lips trembled.

Eriol sighed as he watch the familiar scene again. Everyday, almost everyday started out like that. And, it is going to end the same way. Sakura crying. Syaoran comforting her. And, all of them going home with Sonomi coming to persuade him to at least go home to take a rest and a shower.

And, boy, is he right. The day ended exactly like that.

**~Night~**

**~ Sakura's POV~**

The colour drained from my face as I stared at The Dream Card. Dream-san…Why? What happened? I trembled, holding the card. This symptom…I read it from Clow-san's diary…I gulped.

"Ke-Kero-chan…" I called out, trying not to slutter. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Kero-chan flew over to me looking over my shoulder at what I am staring at.

He gasped as soon as he saw it. I, for now am still staring at the card, tears at the corner of my eyes. I calmed down. For now, I need to call Yue-san over. The star on my key shone a little before dimming. Yue flew over to me in seconds. "What's wrong, Sakura-sama…" He gasped as he saw the card.

"The card…it's fading…" Yue voiced out. I nodded gravely. Tears rolled down my cheek.

What did Dream-san do to drain her energy so much? Suddenly, Mama, Syaoran and her sisters came into my room.

I turned towards them, tears still trickling down my cheeks.

Syaoran instantly wrapped me in his arms, while 'Nee sama-tachi are staring at the card, unsure of what to do. Mama put a hand to my shoulder.

"Mama! She just…she is fading away! She is going to leave me! I don't know what happened…She is going to leave me…everyone is going to leave me…Tomoyo is the first…now my cards are leaving me too. I knew it… It has always been that way. Syaoran…Syaoran…You won't leave me, right? You all won't leave me, right?" I started crying harshly and Syaoran just tightened his hold around me.

"Syao Ying! Calm down!" Mama commanded.

I instantly quieted down. Bt my thoughts never left me. "Syao Ying…save the card."

Yeah. That's the most important thing.

I wiped my tears away and asked determinately, "How?"

Mama smiled. "Transfer some of your magical energy to the card. It is just 'sick' now. It's alright. Nothing's going to happen. Just don't use it for the time being until she is fully recovered."

I nodded and summoned my wand.

To do a transfer…Eriol taught me before. He said I need to use the upgraded wand. Meaning, the staff. I summoned it before, during magic practice.

"Star wand, abide to your mistress's rule and transform into the star staff!" Light engulfed my wand and in turn, the familiar looking pink staff is in my hand. It is about twice as long as my star wand, and has a double star at the tip. It is not encircled. Miniature wings that are bigger than last time sprout from the side of the star. **(It is the staff when Sakura used in the last second episode where Eriol used that spell to put everyone to sleep. Then Sakura need to change the Light and Dark, so Yue and Kero went into the staff and thus the staff transformed.)**

"Star staff! Input energy into The Dream and resurrect it!" The Dream flew up, my magic circle appeared, the white light blinded us. After the light is gone, I caught the card in midair.

It is back… My precious Dream. I smiled and Syaoran hugged me from behind.

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**Sorry if the resurrect Dream part is rushed. It is already 12AM and I have school until 6PM tomorrow from 6AM. So, bye~**

**-Sachiko**


	7. Syaoran's Dream

Haruhi Suzumiya & Card Captor Sakura FanficTitle : Mission To Observe

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura transferred to North High School where Haruhi and the others are! What are they doing there? Chapter 7: Syaoran's Dream

By: Shana LurvDango (Sachiko) [Stella]

-Third Fanfic-

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Recap~**

"Star staff! Input energy into The Dream and resurrect it!" The Dream flew up, my magic circle appeared, the white light blinded us. After the light is gone, I caught the card in midair.

It is back… My precious Dream. I smiled and Syaoran hugged me from behind.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

I was in a space filled with darkness. Or should I just say I am in darkness? It is normal to have premonition dream for me, but, this is different. It is like what Sakura described. A realm of darkness.

I turned around. Nothing. Is this really a dream? I pinched myself. Yes, I feel no pain. So, this is a dream. Apparently, I am in this darkness, and I can't hear anything, nor see a colour other than black.

Suddenly, voices resound- scratch that. Screams resounded in the darkness. Explosion sounded in the background. I furrowed my eyebrow and listened carefully. Suddenly, a voice stood out.

"The key that holds the power of the stars! Show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under convert! Release!" the voice spoke. Okay, I recognise that voice anywhere. But, why is she summoning her wand?

Sakura continued. "Star wand, abide to your mistress's rule and transform into the star staff!" I frowned. Star staff? What the heck does she need that for? Wait. The explosions in the background. People screaming. It make sense if I say…the scene right now is…chaotic.

"Shield! Set a barrier around the school and protect the students and the building!" I bit my lower lip. So, the venue is the school.

"Firey! Attack!" What? Firey? She only used that in practice nowadays! What the heck is happening?

I heard another voice. "Fukka Shourai!" Okay, that has to me. It can't be that I don't recognise my own voice, right?

"Fly!" Sakura yelled. A flap of wings could be heard. Noise resounded. And then some really weird sounding noise. Then I realised. It is not some weird-sounding noise. It is the sound of laser being shot.

A pained scream resounded in the darkness. That voice…Sakura…"SAKURA!" I just can't help but yell it out, although I know they couldn't hear me.

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!" Seems like the other side is worried too.

"NO! WAKE UP!" My voice shouted.

A sound like a rocket taking off, only faster, sounded.

"-ran. Syaoran!"

I awoke to the sound of Sakura.

"W-What?" I asked, the binding light from the chandelier suddenly binding me.

"Syaoran! Are you okay? You was yelling my name…" Sakura's concern gaze stared at me.

Okay. So I am awake. That dream…I…just can't bring myself to tell…Sakura…

After all, the outcome seems bad. Really bad.

So, before I figure out that dream, I am not going to tell anyone. Well, it might be hard because Eriol can read minds…

Tch. I would just block my mind. Such a privacy-invader.

"Syaoran!" Sakura's voice dragged me away from my train of thoughts.

Okay, hide. Hide the fact that you had a dream just now.

"Yea?" I replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yea? You yelled my name in the middle of the night and all I got is a 'Yea?' when I came to check up on you?" she replied, a bit sarcastic.

Okay, maybe I sounded a little too nonchalant. "Sorry…Sakura. Just…had a bad dream…" Okay, now you have done it, Li. You blurted out there was a dream. What happened to that determination of not letting her find out? Wait…there's still hope.

Sakura ceased her eyebrows. "A dream? Could it be a premonition dream?"

Jackpot.

All I have to do to deny.

"Not really. Would you believe me if I said that a pencil box came flying at your face and I yelled out your name?" I replied. Okay, that is completely a white lie.

Sakura turned to me with a questioning gaze. "Oh? I think I would."

I sweat dropped. After Tomoyo's accident, she has continued smiling. But, she can't keep it up for long, I knew it.

Then, she tried to use healing spells on Tomoyo. Everything is useless. When she received news from Eriol that it now all counts on her will power, things became down hill.

Yanagisawa announced that she would be going to study aboard at America, and try to get a good college and university degree so she could be an author in the future.

Mihara went for modelling at a company called, "Westwood Modelling Company" that is far off the end of Japan, which I forgot the place. Well, she is part-time working and part-time studying.

Sasaki went to Osaka to study and get a teacher's license in hopes of being a teacher in the future.

Sakura, in just a short time, lost all her close friends. Emotional breakdown? Guess it is.

And it all became worst when the dam*ed elders demand Sakura to be betrothed to me and us to get married right then in three months.

Heck, we haven't even finished high school! And they expect us to get married? Of course, Mum and I completely reject this. Get married happily while your best friend is lying in the hospital, in a comatose?

Yes, and that is when our poor Sakura broke when she forcibly read my mind and find out about this. It is also partly my fault, considering I haven't hid my emotions that well from her, which caused her to read my mind.

And, another point to dislike Eriol. He is the one teaching all those odd magic skills to Sakura. Mind-reading, healing, telepathy, teleportation…and heck! Even statue-morphing! I mean, why would she need statue-morphing magic?

"SYAORAN!" A huge impact slammed down on my head and I was sure, from that impact, there is going to be a lump there.

I cleared my mind, and there stood an angry Sakura holding a dictionary, and my angry mom. Sakura sighed and brushed away some auburn locks that is getting to her eye. "Syaoran! That is why sometimes Mama would be angry. Nowadays, you always space out…"

Then she touched my forehead with one slender finger. A warm feeling spread itself in my body, and I can feel the lump on my head healing.

Okay, healing magic. Maybe Eriol have some use after all.

"Syaoran. Mama wants to have a talk with you tomorrow morning. Be sure to have some sleep before then. I am going back to my room." Sakura gave me a small smile. A small one, but nevertheless, a smile. A genuine one.

Then my angry mom walked out of the room, followed by Sakura. The lights flickered off itself, and I went back to slumber. Only this time, it is a dreamless sleep.

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

UPDATED~ Anyway, thanks for the advice from the reviewers. I would try to follow them. Well, Sakura isn't really like this, and I just want her to have a bit of attitude so she can counter the climax of the story. For Haruhi, I plan on using her as the centre power of the climax. So, no worries! Besides, I am going to let the two sides interact more. And, soon, Sakura would realise that Haruhi is actually similar to Tomoyo. And, what would she feel? WELL, I DON'T KNOW! Mwahahaha. Thanks for the story alert and the review~

-Sachiko


End file.
